<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actions Speak Louder Than Words by NetNet_In_A_Sweater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902681">Actions Speak Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetNet_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/NetNet_In_A_Sweater'>NetNet_In_A_Sweater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heesu In Class 2 (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetNet_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/NetNet_In_A_Sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 years since Yoo Dahm has even seen Han Sunwoo, much less talk to him. He's kept up a cushy job at an entertainment company but when fate decides to throw them back together, how will Dahm react? One thing's for sure, he isn't going to say anything crazy. Doing something crazy? That's a different story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dahm/Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actions Speak Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You came . . .” papers fluttered to the floor, “. . . all this way to see me huh?” The black haired boy before Dahm whispered. His voice echoed through the latter’s body. He leaned in close to Dahm’s ear, immersing him in his cologne. “So we finally meet again, Dahm Hyung.”</p><p>Blood rushed to Dahm's head. “H-Huh? Sunwoo?”</p><p>Sunwoo snickered and threw himself back. “Miss me?”</p><p>Dahm clenched his fists. “I-I-”</p><p>“Hey! Brown coat!” a crew member yelled. “Didn’t I tell you to get off the set?!” His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard stuck up someone’s nose.</p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry.” Dahm looked back to see Sunwoo walking off, his script in his hands and his arms behind his head. He slowly walked towards the broadcasting room, yawning. At that point, Dahm could almost hear the rest of the broadcasting club waiting for him and smell the snacks they snuck into school.</p><p>Dahm walked off the set and met with the crew member who called him earlier. “I’m sorry I intruded.”</p><p>The crew member sighed. “It’s fine. We’re just all on edge because this is the season finale of Sunwoo in Class 2. We’ve been working tirelessly for this moment so we don’t want any mistakes.”</p><p>“I see.” Dahm looked back at Sunwoo going over his lines with his female co-star. “Yeah. By the way, I noticed Sunwoo got really close to you. Do you know each other?”</p><p>“Oh that?” Dahm gripped the edges of his coat. “I guess you could say that. We were both part of the broadcasting club in high school.”</p><p>The crew member scoffed. “Lucky you.”</p><p>“Eh? What do you mean? From what I remember, Sunwoo was the most social person I knew.” <em>Sometimes a little too social.</em></p><p>“That’s surprising. When Sunwoo first auditioned, he came in looking like an agitated dog but all of that changed when he started acting. It’s like he flicked a switch and became a completely different person, you should see it.” “</p><p>R-Really?” Dahm shot another look at Sunwoo. <em>What happened to you in those 8 years?</em> Another part of his brain answered him, <em>Of course you’d be asking that. Where were</em> you <em>for him during that time?</em>  To distract himself, he switched the topic. “Anyways, my name is Yoo Dahm and I’m here because my entertainment company is considering hiring Sunwoo while season 2 of Sunwoo in class 2 is being developed.”</p><p>“Oh, my name is Kyung Duri and trust me, Sunwoo is an amazing actor.”</p><p>“To be honest, this is my first time seeing him act in real life so I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous.” <em>Also, I haven’t seen him in almost a decade.</em> “Why don’t you tell me about what he’s like?”</p><p>Duri shrugged. “No, he wouldn’t like that. You’re better off seeing him act. Actions speak louder than words, as he always says.”</p><p>Those words pierced Dahm’s heart. “Huh?”</p><p>“Quiet on set!” the director boomed. Lights flickered on and off as people with giant microphones approached the fake school. “And we are rolling. This is the ‘stay with me scene’ in 5! 4! 3! 2!”</p><p>Once the last number left the director’s lips, Sunwoo’s face twisted from a cheeky half-smile into an empty chasm of despair. Nostril flared in anger, eyes threatening to leak tears, mouth trembling, and teeth grit.</p><p>“Action!”</p><p>Sunwoo took in a single shaking breath. “So what now?”</p><p>His female co-star crossed her arms. “I’m not sure. But I can’t stay with you anymore, I’m not right for y-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Sunwoo rushed to the girl and grabbed her hand. “Don’t you dare say anything like that! There is no way in hell you’re not right for me. The whole reason I’m even at this school is because of you. You made me want to do better in my exams. You made me want to go outside, even if it just meant seeing you for a split second. You made me want to see everything the world had to offer and you call that, ‘not right’? Bullshit.”</p><p>The girl pulled Sunwoo into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Sunwoo pulled her even closer, sparking a twinge of jealousy in Dahm. <em>What does this girl think she’s doing- Oh wait she’s just acting.</em> Dahm shook his head. <em>Calm down it’s just a show. Then again . . .</em></p><p>Both of them separated and pressed their foreheads together.<em> I still kind of wish that was me.</em> Dahm closed his eyes, picturing him in that girl’s shoes. He imagined being the one getting those sweet words, forehead rubs, and warm hugs. He even listened to Sunwoo talk as if he were speaking to him.</p><p>“Don’t you know that I love you?”</p><p>
  <em>I know but you need to focus on your own life. I can’t always be your top priority. </em>
</p><p>“So what, you're just going to break my heart for my own sake?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I’m sorry, Sunwoo. I just can’t deal with the guy I love risking his future on me. </em>
</p><p>“Please, I just want us to stay like this for a little bit longer, Dahm Hyung.”</p><p><em>But- wait what?</em> Dahm snapped back to reality. “Huh?”</p><p>The girl shot back. “Eh?”</p><p>“Hah?!” Sunwoo reached for his mouth as if to shove the words back inside him.</p><p>Dahm’s jaw gaped. <em>H-He said my name, right? No way, I’m probably just imagining things.</em></p><p>“Cut!” the director yelled. “Sunwoo! Why did you say the wrong name?”</p><p>Sunwoo wiped his fake tears. “Oh, my bad, I was just um distracted?”</p><p>The actress snickered, much to Sunwoo’s dismay. “A-Yeong noona!” He pinched her cheeks and grumbled.</p><p>The director sighed and shook his head. “Calm down you two. Look, I know that you two are nervous because it’s the end but come on, let’s end this on a high note. Besides, Sunwoo,” the director pointed behind him, “you got a potential agent on your hands so you wanna make a good first impression.”</p><p>Dahm stood in silence. <em>Potential agent? Wait, is he talking about me? WAIT SO I WASN'T IMAGINING IT? HE ACTUALLY SAID MY NAME?!</em> Steam burbled in his stomach until his head exploded.</p><p>“Wow, this is unusual for the great Sunwoo. Was he always like this, Brown Coat?” the crew member asked.</p><p>Dahm was too busy billowing steam to respond.</p><p>“Uh Brown Coat? Dahm?”</p><p>By the time Dahm came back to the real world, Sunwoo was sleeping on A-Yeong’s shoulder. Orange light trickled into the fake school, emulating a sunset. A light fan blew wind through their hair. Sunwoo sighed and kissed the girl on the forehead before going back to sleep.</p><p>A buzzer went off and the artificial lights cut out. “And that it is a wrap!” the director yelled.</p><p>The entire studio burst into a chorus of cheering and applause.</p><p>“Huh? What’s happening?” Dahm asked.</p><p>“Weren’t you paying attention?” Duri teased. “We managed to film everything we needed for the season finale! And now it’s time to celebrate!”</p><p>“How do you usually celebrate things?”</p><p>“We’re gonna go to a restaurant.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t bring any money and I don’t even work here so I’ll be on my-”</p><p>“Nonsense,” a familiar voice behind Dahm echoed. The owner of the voice came up behind him and placed his arm on Dahm’s shoulder, “one of the perks of being in the cast is that we could bring a plus one. A-Yeong’s bringing her mom and some of the other actors are bringing family or lovers.”</p><p>“Sunwoo!”</p><p>“Yo, Duri hyung.”</p><p>Duri tilted his head. “Are you gonna bring someone this time?”</p><p>“Can’t you tell?” Sunwoo slung himself over Dahm’s shoulder and poked his cheek. “Dahm Hyung here is gonna be my plus one.”</p><p>“Eh?” Dahm slipped out of Sunwoo’s arm. “Hey, who said anything about that? I’m just here to-”</p><p>“Naw, you wound me.” Sunwoo’s puppy dog eyes were so convincing, Dahm could almost see dog ears on Sunwoo’s head droop and a tail hang between his legs. “Can’t you just come with me please? At least a little bit?”</p><p>Dahm sighed. <em>Ugh, actors.</em> “Okay fine. The least I owe you is some time.”</p><p>Sunwoo pumped his fists as his imaginary tail started wagging about. “Yes! I’ll see you at Q buffet!”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Okay.” Dahm’s heart trotted circles in his ribcage. His shoulders relaxed and his jaw unclenched. <em>This is not going as I planned but at least I get some free food. Just don’t get too distracted by Sunwoo. He’s that way with everybody so don’t go thinking you’re special.</em></p><p> </p><p>The brisk night air flooded the streets along with a cacophony of meaningless chatter. It had just rained that morning so the streets were still slightly damp. Puddles reflected the street lamps and stop lights, painting the area in all sorts of colours. The scent of fresh cooked food billowed about.</p><p>Duri took a deep breath, soaking in the night air like a sponge. “Ah, nothing like a nice walk outside to refresh you.”</p><p>Dahm shivered and sneezed. “Y-Yeah. No kidding. Where’s Sunwoo?”</p><p>“They’re on their way here. They probably had to pick up A-Yeong’s mom first after getting dressed.”</p><p>Dahm twitched his eyebrows and grit his teeth. “What’s Sunwoo and A-Yeong’s relationship like? Off-Camera I mean.”</p><p>“Huh? Why are you asking?”</p><p>Dahm crossed his arms and looked away. “I-I’m just curious, okay? I uh I’ve never worked with stars up close so I don’t know what to expect from them,” Dahm lied.<em> I work in a friggin entertainment company there is no way he believes that.</em></p><p>Luckily, Duri simply laughed it off. “A-Yeong is just Sunwoo’s friend. She’s worked with the director before so she gave him a bunch of tips on this director’s style, like how to get used to sitting in front of lights without squinting that much. In all honesty, they’re more like siblings than what you see on screen. I once asked if they were dating each other and they violently said no.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>He shrugged. “A-Yeong said that relationships never worked out for her and she doesn’t want herself to get distracted. Also, in her words, ‘there aren’t any good men out there’.”</p><p>Dahm gulped. “What did Sunwoo say?”</p><p>“Hm . . .” Duri rubbed his chin. “The same thing, strangely enough.”</p><p>“Oh okay. Thank you.” Dahm breathed into his hands and rubbed them. As he held his hands together, the image of Sunwoo holding it for him popped into his head. With it, came a rush of guilt on his spine. <em>So Sunwoo isn’t dating anybody. If he isn’t does that mean he didn’t move on from me? That’s awful. No wonder I’m one of his ‘not good men’. If I am, why am I still a little happy?</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Duri zoomed in closer to him. “Hey, why are you smiling so much?”</p><p>“What? No, I’m not. Shut up. Leave me alone.” Dahm punched Duri in the arm, forcing him to back away.</p><p>“Oh? You found a different partner already?” Sunwoo asked, sneaking up behind Duri.</p><p>“Gah!” Dahm and Duri flinched.</p><p>“Sunwoo!” Dahm exclaimed.</p><p>“Yo.” Sunwoo gave a half wave as he tucked his other hand into his pocket. He wore a black baseball cap that squished his spiky hair. An open black sweater and jacket covered his light blue button down while black jeans hung off his legs.</p><p>“Hey guys,” A-Yeong said beside him. She wore a red puffy crop jacket and red sweatpants to match.</p><p>Even without the tv makeup, Sunwoo and A-Yeong carried a youthful appearance. Sure they had a few wrinkles and crow’s feet but their shining smiles were enough to distract from them. The natural lack of acne helped too.</p><p>“Hello.” an older woman shambled behind A-Yeong. She leaned on a cane and gave the group a weak wave.</p><p>“This is my mom,” A-Yeong said. “She’s always supported my acting career so I try to get her out of the house as much as possible.”</p><p>“Hello.” Dahm returned the greeting and even shook her hand.</p><p>Before he could start a conversation, the sea of people flowed into the restaurant. There were so many people walking, it rumbled the ground.</p><p>The inside of the restaurant smelled of cooked meat and soy sauce to the point where it was almost suffocating. Dahm simmered under his jacket like a dumpling and the constant steam wasn’t helping at all. There were a few other patrons in the restaurant in fancy clothing but a majority of the tables were empty. Each empty table had a stove in its center with a grate on it.</p><p>The director stepped forward and faced the group. “So to celebrate such a successful first season to Sunwoo in Class 2, Q Buffet has been kind enough to allow us to reserve almost the entire restaurant for our cast and crew. So I want everyone on their best behaviours and-”</p><p>Dahm stopped paying attention and turned to Duri. “Is he always like this?”</p><p>Duri stared blankly. “Yeah. He used to be an elementary school teacher before he became a director. It’s not bad but it does get a bit embarrassing sometimes.” He was so checked out, Dahm could almost see the director’s words bounce off of his head.</p><p>
  <em>Well at least, this is as bad as the night will get.</em>
</p><p>After a thousand years, Dahm found himself sitting next to Duri but right across from Sunwoo. Duri was too busy talking to A-Yeong and her mom to help rescue him from the awkwardness. And Sunwoo wasn’t helping at all, staring at Dahm the whole time and leaning into his arms.</p><p>
  <em>I was wrong.</em>
</p><p>Sunwoo was just as handsome as ever. His eyes shimmered like stars, intent on Dahm. His free hand traced circles and lines in front of him as if he were writing a message Dahm couldn’t respond to. His hair was a bit longer then Dahm remembered but that only made him prettier.</p><p><em>Come on, say something!</em> Dahm thought to himself, half-hiding behind a menu. <em>I don’t know try being a little dumb to be lighthearted.</em> “So how’s school?” Dahm froze. <em>NOT THAT DUMB!</em></p><p>Sunwoo went wide-eyed for a moment before laughing it off. “If you’re asking me what the set is like, it’s very familiar. The broadcasting room is my favourite and just between you and me,” Sunwoo leaned closer, using the menu as a barrier, “A-Yeong and I sneak snacks in there when the crew isn’t looking.”</p><p>Dahm chuckled. “You really haven’t changed, have you?”</p><p>“Neither have you.”</p><p>The group ordered their food and, a few minutes later, a horde of trays of meat came in along with some steamed vegetables, cold noodles, and bowls of rice. With the food came a massive bottle of strawberry soju</p><p>“Whoa! Is it really okay for me to dig in?” Dahm asked.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry, my little plus one,” Sunwoo said, unscrewing the bottle with his teeth.</p><p>“Come on, Sunwoo, you know you can’t handle that,” A-Yeong teased.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Dahm asked.</p><p>She shrugged. “For some reason, Sunwoo loves going out drinking but is a huge lightweight. There was one time where he got really drunk at a private bar so he got up on the table and took off his-Ow!”</p><p>She got cut off when Sunwoo launched the soju bottle lid at her forehead. “Whoops. My fingers slipped.”</p><p>A-Yeong laughed it off. “You ass. Just for that,” she snatched a tray of meat from Sunwoo’s table, “I’m taking this.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s my chicken!” Sunwoo launched forward only to have A-Yeong push his face back and grill his food.</p><p>Dahm watched the exchange going on, Sunwoo’s playful teasing of A-Yeong and her violent retaliations. Once again, he imagined being A-Yeong. If he were, would they still have the same relationship? Playfully mock each other after work? Or would Sunwoo prioritize Dahm over his career again and get nothing? Dahm didn’t know.</p><p>Still, the image of laughing with Sunwoo again made his heart flutter.</p><p>After tearing through the food, Sunwoo downed the bottle of soju like it was water. Once done, he slammed it on the table and looked up. His face was as red as the strawberry on the bottle. “Hey! How about we all play a drinking game!” His words were slurred as if they were surfing the air.</p><p>“Yep. That’s my signal to go.” A-Yeong shot up.</p><p>“What?” Dahm said. “But aren’t you gonna drink some more?”</p><p>“Nah. When Sunwoo gets this drunk, it’s time for me to go home before I get embarrassed again. Besides, my mom has to go to sleep.”</p><p>“B-But-” <em>Don’t leave me with my drunk ex-boyfriend!</em> “-Duri can help me with . . . Duri?” The poor little crew member fell to the table, eyes swirling and drool leaking out of his mouth.</p><p>A-Yeong giggled. “Whelp, looks like Duri is out for the count. I’ll take him home.”</p><p>As A-Yeong picked up a passed out Duri, Dahm interjected. “Wait! Can you bring Sunwoo too?”</p><p>Once he heard that, Sunwoo shot up from his desk. “Oi, Dahm Hyung.” He shambled to where Dahm sat and flopped onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “Are you trying to leave me again?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not now get off of me.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna! I want Dahm Hyung.” Sunwoo nuzzled his cheek on Dahm’s shoulder, even wrapping his arms around him like a teddy bear.</p><p>“Wah! A-Yeong!” The actress snickered and pulled out her phone. “I swear to god if your record this shit-”</p><p>“Too late!” A flash shot out of her phone. When she looked at it, she showed her mom and both of them giggled.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Calm down, I’m not showing anybody. Just saving it so Sunwoo believes what I'll tell him tomorrow. Now, come on, Sunwoo.”</p><p>“No!” he shouted like a child. He continued clinging to Dahm. “I wanna stay with Dahm hyung. I wanna sleep with Dahm hyung. I wanna hug Dahm hyung. I wanna kiss Dahm hyung. I wanna shove my dick deep into into Dahm hyung’s-”</p><p>Dahm flew his hand over Sunwoo’s mouth. “AAAaAAaAA-OOOOKay that’s enough!”</p><p>Meanwhile, A-Yeong fell to the floor, laughing and rolling around. “Oh my god!” Even her mom snickered at the display.</p><p>“Oh young love, come along, A-Yeong, let’s give them some privacy,” the old lady said.</p><p>A-Yeong continued laughing as she dragged an unconscious Duri away along with her mother.</p><p>“Wait! A-Yeong!” By the time, Dahm got his voice out, A-Yeong was already out the door. The door’s bell chimed with the white noise of the murmuring cast and crew.</p><p>Dahm looked around. <em>Ugh . . . what do I do now?</em> He stared at the crowd’s of people but their unfamiliar faces made him shudder. <em>Come on, Sunwoo had to have made some friends in the cast but even if he did, could I even talk to them? Ah, WHAT DO I DO?</em></p><p>“Oi, Dahm hyung.” Sunwoo gripped Dahm’s shirt collar and pulled him closer, meeting the boy’s flushed face. “Stop looking at everyone else.” He moved into Dahm’s ear and whispered, “Tonight, I only want you looking at me.”</p><p>Sunwoo’s forest cologne immersed Dahm’s being. Despite reeking of alcohol, Sunwoo’s breath smelled a bit sweet. He traced Dahm’s cheek and drew a line from his neck to the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“Hngh . . .” A light moan escaped Dahm’s lips but he plugged his mouth.</p><p>Sunwoo snickered.“Don’t hide it. Your voice is so cute and I wasn’t lying earlier. I really do wanna-”</p><p>“OKAY!” Dahm shot up. Fueled by embarrassment and adrenaline, he picked Sunwoo up and tried to escape but not before someone caught them.</p><p>“Oh, are you taking Sunwoo home?” a crew member asked.</p><p>“Uh yeah. Where does he live?” Dahm asked while struggling to get both his and Sunwoo’s coat with the latter clinging to his waist.</p><p>The stage hand shrugged. “Don’t know. The actors’ hotel rooms are kept super secret.”</p><p>“Ah, come on.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, just take him to where you’re staying and bring him back to the studio tomorrow afternoon. The director will understand.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” The stage head pointed to the next table over to reveal the director, tie around his head and shirt half unbuttoned, singing into his empty beer bottle. “Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>“O-Okay.” Dahm called a taxi and, 20 minutes later, their ride showed up. “Come on, Sunwoo, let’s get you to my place.”</p><p>Sunwoo lit up and his imaginary tail started wagging again. “Yay! We’re gonna-”</p><p>“Yeah Yeah.” Dahm slapped Sunwoo’s hat onto him and dragged him out of the restaurant. They hopped towards the car where the driver greeted them.</p><p>“Taxi for Dahm?”</p><p>“Yes thank you.” He hopped in, the car reeking of pine needles. Sunwoo followed suit, collapsing right into Dahm’s lap. It would’ve been okay if not for the massive puppy dog eyes Sunwoo had.</p><p>“Rough night?” the driver asked.</p><p>Dahm caressed Sunwoo’s face as the drunkard's wide eyes fluttered. He cupped his face, feeling Sunwoo’s calm heartbeat in his neck. Seeing this, memories of high school burbled in his head. Back then, Sunwoo would lie on Dahm’s lap as he studied in the sunset, with the exact same puppy-like look on his face. Back then, it was so peaceful. <em>Why was it so easy for me to give it all up?</em></p><p>“A lot more than a night,” he said to the driver.</p><p>The car zipped around and through the streets. Flashes of red, yellow, and blue painted the night air, bouncing off the damp road. Every now and again, the car would run over puddles and kick up massive sprays of water, carrying the light with it. Dahm was so entranced by it, he didn’t notice him petting Sunwoo’s hair. When realized what he was doing, he didn’t stop.</p><p>About half an hour later, the driver pulled up to Dahm’s hotel. He dragged Sunwoo out of the car and poked his cheek. “Hey, are you okay to walk?”</p><p>“Hm? Yeah Yeah.” Sunwoo’s head bobbed around but he managed to stand up for the most part. He still kept his arm around Dahm’s shoulders.</p><p>“Great so then I’ll just-” as Dahm slipped out from his grasp, Sunwoo pulled him closer, “-and we’re doing this again.”</p><p>The taxi drove off, leaving Dahm truly alone to deal with Sunwoo. Luckily, the lobby was pretty empty. It was too late for children to be playing but also too early for all those coming back from parties or bars.</p><p>He dragged Sunwoo into the elevator, gripping onto the sticky bars for support. The carpet reeked of spilled beer.</p><p>Dahm brought them both to his room where he sighed in relief. “Finally.” He stripped off his coat and set it aside. His hotel room wasn’t anything special, just a single bedroom with a kitchen, couch, tv, and bathroom. It was pretty close to his own apartment albeit smaller.</p><p>He walked towards the bathroom. “Okay so you can knock out on the couch while I go take a shower.” Dahm started to remove his sweater but Sunwoo stayed in the doorway. “Huh? Sunwoo?”</p><p>“Why . . .” his voice shook.</p><p>He sobbed and trembled. “Sunwoo, what’s wrong?” Dahm rushed to Sunwoo’s side only for him to push him to the floor. “S-Sunwoo! Get off of me!”</p><p>“No.” Sunwoo pinned Dahm’s hands down. “Tonight you are gonna look at me and only me.”</p><p>Dahm started squirming. “H-Hey! Leave me alone.” He closed his eyes and moved his head away as far as possible.</p><p>“Please Dahm hyung!” As Dahm struggled about, water dripped onto his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again, Sunwoo started crying. The light of the entrance shined behind him, cloaking his face in shadows. As he sobbed, trembling words left his mouth. “Why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“You leave me for eight years, no call and no text, and when you randomly show up, you spend the entire night trying to get rid of me? Is it . . . Am I . . . Am I not good enough for you?”</p><p>“Sunwoo . . .”</p><p>“Please Dahm hyung. I tried. I really really really tried. I studied my hardest, I stayed up late to practice everything, and I even endured kissing people who weren’t you, just so that I could have a chance to meet your standards and now you’re telling me it isn’t enough?”</p><p>“No that’s not . . .”</p><p>“Tell me, Dahm hyung, tell me. What do I need to do to mean something to you? What-”</p><p>And then Dahm did something crazy. He cut him off by pulling Sunwoo into a kiss. Sunwoo froze, going wide-eyed for a second before sinking into Dahm. Soon, Dahm pushed him up and met his gaze. “You always meant everything to me.” He cupped Sunwoo’s face. “Sometimes too much so. I noticed that you failed your exams all the way back then and hid it from me. I knew that you were sacrificing your future just to be with me but the idea of being at fault for your doomed future terrified me so I broke up with you. But that wasn’t everything.”</p><p>He pulled Sunwoo into a tight hug and brushed his hair. “I was scared. I was scared that not only were you throwing your academic future away for me, you were also throwing your reputation. Two guys isn’t exactly normal but you didn’t care. But I did. I knew that you wanted to be an actor and I was scared staying with me would tarnish your reputation beyond repair and ruin all of your hard work. Now that I’m older, I realized that it was stupid but I was still nervous to reach out to you even when you were hurting. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Dahm hyung . . . I . . . I . . .” Sunwoo wept into Dahm's shirt, even hiccuping on his own tears.</p><p>“It’s okay. Take your time.”</p><p>A few minutes of silence passed until Dahm noticed Sunwoo knocked out on his chest. Even his snores echoed like sobs.</p><p>Dahm laughed and brushed the drunkard’s hair out of his face. “It’s nice to see you again too, Sunwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight pierced Sunwoo’s eyes as he fluttered them open. <em>Ugh what happened last night? I was at Q buffet and then I started drinking and then . . .</em> He scanned the room and his heart sank. <em>Wait where the hell am I? This isn’t my room.</em> As he asked himself that, his head pounded and he fell back into the bed. <em>Ugh whatever. Thinking hurts my head. If I got kidnapped so be it.</em></p><p>He laid there for a few minutes until the scent of fresh cooked eggs, soup, and coffee wafted into the room. <em>No, don’t fall for it. Just go back to sleep and you’ll probably wake up in your own hotel room.</em> More and more, the scent grew, to the point where his empty stomach started to hurt as much as his head. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and shot up. <em>FINE! If I’ve been kidnapped, at least they know how to cook. </em></p><p>Sunwoo hobbled out of the room, eyes half-open. Acid burbled in his stomach but he ignored the nausea to head to the direction of the smell. Seriously, who is making food right now? When he reached the kitchen, he jolted. There stood his high school sweetheart, clad in an apron, toiling around with some food. The steam highlighted his beauty while the searing stoved played along with his humming.</p><p>The man turned around and smiled. “Oh, you’re awake. Care to have breakfast?”</p><p>Every muscle in Sunwoo’s body clenched. “D-Dahm hyung?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, come on before the food gets cold.”</p><p>“I . . . I-Hrk!” Sunwoo’s nausea got to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. He darted to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. Afterwards, he frantically brushed his teeth and combed his hair in a futile attempt to look presentable.</p><p>When he came out, Dahm was busy setting out their food. “Are you okay?” Dahm asked.</p><p>“Ah,” Sunwoo cleared his throat, “I’m fine just a bit hungover.”</p><p>“I expected that much. Before you woke up, I got you some stuff. I bought some nausea medication at a local pharmacy, I made some steamed eggs, and I even ordered some bean sprout soup to help with your hangover. Come on, eat up.”</p><p>Sunwoo sat at the table and stared at the food. <em>Wow . . . Dahm made all of this? Wait . . .</em> “Why am I here in the first place?”</p><p>“You mean to tell me you don’t remember last night?”</p><p>“Last night?” Images of the night before flashed in his head. Less like coherent scenes, they were more like still pictures. The last image he landed on was him pushing Dahm to the floor and a wave of guilt rushed over him. “AH! O-O-O-OH MY GOD! DAHM UH DAHM HYUNG I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT, I SWEAR! I-”</p><p>Dahm smacked him on the head with a wooden spoon. “Calm down. We didn’t do ‘that’ if you’re wondering.”</p><p>“Really? Then what did happen?”</p><p>Dahm took a sip of coffee and stared out the window. “Something that made me realize how stupid I was.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>He set his mug down and smiled. “I realized what a relationship is supposed to be.”</p><p>Sunwoo tilted his head in confusion. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Fine. Then let me try telling you in a different way.” Dahm circled the table and planted a soft kiss of Sunwoo’s cheek. “Actions speak louder than words, right?”</p><p>Instead of the flustered response Dahm was expecting, Sunwoo smirked. “Are you sure? I still don’t understand so maybe you’re gonna need to explain again.”</p><p>Dahm rolled his eyes. “I knew you were gonna say something like that so I’ll just say it out loud.” He got onto one knee and grabbed Sunwoo’s hand. “I am so sorry for how I treated you all the way back in high school. I was young and scared that our relationship would hurt you and your future but really I was just scared to love you. Now I realize you don’t run away from love when you’re scared, you’re supposed to run towards it.”</p><p>Sunwoo snickered. “That’s so cheesy, I’m totally stealing it for my next show.”</p><p>“I think I’ve been watching too many of your dramas.” Dahm giggled. “But I’m being serious, Sunwoo. I missed you. I really wanted to reach out and talk to you but I was scared to say the first word but now that I’m here, I can’t hold back any longer.” He kissed Sunwoo’s hand. “Will you please give me a second chance?”</p><p>“Dahm hyung . . .”</p><p>“I know I messed up and hurt you a lot and there’s nothing I can do to erase the pain I caused you but-”</p><p>Before Dahm could finish, Sunwoo cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Dahm considered darting back but he stayed still.</p><p>He was kissing Sunwoo. After so many years of regret, he was finally kissing Sunwoo again. His whole body melted into the boy. His heart ran circles around his chest. His head floated off his shoulders as the minty flavour of toothpaste flooded his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sunwoo and pulled him closer. In his head, Dahm uttered the same words over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not leaving you again.</em>
</p><p>Sunwoo was the first to pull apart, pressing his forehead against Dahm’s. “You talk too much.”</p><p>Tears peeked out of Dahm’s eyes as he sank into Sunwoo’s shoulder, interlocking their fingers together. “Yeah, I guess I do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 Years Later </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wah! We’re so gonna be late!” Heesu screamed while behind the wheel of a car, dressed in a suit.</p><p>“Calm down, Heesu,” his husband, Seung-won replied, “it’s still a half hour until the surprise. Besides we-”</p><p>Before he could finish, a hand tapped his shoulder. Seung-won turned around only to have a drawing be shoved in his face. He pulled it out of his eyes to see a little girl with starry eyes. The drawing was of a scribbly heart with a word so misspelled Seung-won could barely read it. Upon further inspection, it read, “Congratulations!”</p><p>He turned to the little girl. “Did you draw this for Sunwoo?” he asked with exaggerated surprise.</p><p>The little girl enthusiastically nodded, even giving off a missing tooth grin.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl, Choon-Hee,” Seung-won patted her head.</p><p>“I know right!” a red-haired man behind her said.</p><p>The lady next to him snickered. “Come on, Chanyoung, bring her down before she falls.”</p><p>Heesu jolted and looked in the rearview mirror. “Hanseul! Did you-”</p><p>“Pack the cake? Yes I did. This is the third time you’ve asked me since we left your house.”</p><p>“Okay but I’m just making sure. Wait, did I-”</p><p>“Yes, you turned off the stove, locked the door, and our dog is with your mom,” Seung-won said. He tapped Heesu’s shoulder. “Calm down, honey. You don’t wanna show up to Sunwoo’s surprise for Dahm, a nervous wreck, do you?”</p><p>Heesu took a deep breath. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Besides, we’re already here,” Chanyoung added.</p><p>Heesu pulled up to a party venue where they were on a mission. Sunwoo messaged Heesu a few weeks ago to ask for help preparing a special occasion.</p><p>Today was the day Sunwoo was going to propose to Dahm.</p><p>After Heesu parked the car, they entered the building. Sunlight reflected off the marble floor, lighting up the hallways without the need for lamps. There was a blackboard outside a room that read, “Dahm’s Surprise birthday party.”</p><p>Heesu snickered reading that. Even before Sunwoo messaged Heesu to help plan the surprise proposal, he asked for help making a surprise party for him. According to Sunwoo’s instruction, Heesu only invited the closest of close family and friends. AKA the ones who knew about Dahm and Sunwoo's relationship. Even then, organizing was hard with the two of them being in the entertainment industry, but somehow, Heesu managed. Those he did invite, he told about the birthday plan but not the proposal plan.</p><p>The five of them entered the venue where everyone who was there was busy setting materials up for the party. People in aprons walked in and out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food. Children ran about with a single adult chasing them around.</p><p>A silver-haired lady on a ladder next to the door greeted the group. “Heesu!” the lady said. Her hair was slightly curled and a long silver dress the same colour as her hair flowed off her body.</p><p>“Oh! A-Yeong! How are the streamers?”</p><p>“Pretty good. Duri's been helping out a lot. When did you say Sunwoo and Dahm are coming?”</p><p>“In about 20 minutes. Where is Jiyu?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Jiyu?” As soon as she asked that, the lady in question arrived.</p><p>“Yo, Heesu,” she said. “Oh thank goodness you’re here. How have the preparations been?”</p><p>“They’ve been going alright except for the fact that everyone’s kids keep running-”</p><p>“HAHA! CAN’T CATCH ME!” A child yelled from across the room. He started running backwards and rammed full force into the ladder A-Yeong was on.</p><p>“Wh-Whoa!” she wobbled and eventually tumbled right off.</p><p>Luckily, Jiyu swooped in and caught her before she reached the ground. “Are you okay?”</p><p>A-Yeong stayed silent for a moment, just staring at her saviour’s face. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”</p><p>Jiyu snickered. “Maybe I should help you in case you fall again.”</p><p>A-Yeong grinned. “I’m okay with that.”</p><p>Heesu clapped, calling everyone’s attention to him. “Okay so while they’re doing that, Hanseul, take Choon-Hee with the other kids and get them under control, Chanyoung, get the cake and check on the food, and Jiyu, when you’re done with A-Yeong, find my sisters and get the music ready. Seung-won, stay with me to keep watch.”</p><p>As everyone fulfilled their duties, Seung-won waited outside the room with Heesu as the latter bounced on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“Be honest, you just wanted an excuse to not do anything?” Seung-won asked.</p><p>Heesu grinned. “Was it that obvious? In all honesty, yeah. But I just wanted to take a moment to breathe. I mean you try convincing two entertainment corporations to back off for a minute much less a day.” He took a deep breath and stared at the cars passing by outside. “They’re really going all the way aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah, they are. With how those two reunited, it has to be fate that they started dating again.”</p><p>“To be honest, I was worried that after highschool, that would be it for them. Dahm wasn’t the type of person to admit where he went wrong.”</p><p>“Guess he’s not that scared teenager anymore.” Heesu snickered. “Guess not.”</p><p>As the two talked, Heesu’s phone dinged with a message from Sunwoo, “I’m almost there.”</p><p>He jolted, grabbed the birthday sign, and threw open the door, “PLACES EVERYBODY!”</p><p>Everyone paused and frantically darted to their hiding spot. Seung-won shut off the lights and dragged him and Heesu behind a chair. A few minutes later, the door swung open.</p><p>From it, Sunwoo dragged a blindfolded Dahm into the room. Both of them giggled as Sunwoo pulled him into the center. “Seriously, Sunwoo, what’s left? You already took me on a horse carriage ride and a movie. What else do you have planned?”</p><p>“You’ll see. Take your blindfold off. Today’s not going to be a day you’re going to forget, <em>darling</em><em>!</em>” Sunwoo screamed.</p><p>“That’s the signal!” Heesu and everyone else jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled, “SURPRISE!” Lights flickered on as party poppers went off. Confetti fluttered down as everyone screamed, in unison, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”</p><p>Dahm’s face lit up. “S-Sunwoo?” He looked behind him and caught Heesu and Seung-won. “Heesu? Seung-won? What’s going on?”</p><p>Sunwoo smiled as he pulled out a hidden crown of flowers. “Happy Birthday Dahm hyung!” He placed it on Dahm’s head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Is this what you’ve been building up for the entire day?”</p><p>“Yeah. I spoke to Heesu hyung to help get this together but that’s not all I had planned.”</p><p>Jiyu tapped the spacebar on her laptop, playing soft romantic music. The room grew quiet until everyone could almost hear their own heartbeat. The lights dimmed.</p><p>Sunwoo got onto one knee and grabbed Dahm’s hand. “Dahm hyung,” his voice was confident yet shaky, “we’ve been together for 5 years now. You’ve stayed by my side even when I was sick, drunk, or just plain irritable. Even though our careers often brought us apart, we never hesitated to make time for each other. And now, I wanna make time for you forever. So Dahm hyung,” Sunwoo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. In it, was a shimmering diamond ring, “will you marry me?”</p><p>For a brief moment, Dahm hyung did nothing. He stayed silent until a light sob escaped his lip. Tears streamed down his face as he hid himself in his hands.</p><p>Sunwoo jolted. “D-Dahm hyung? Are you okay?”</p><p>“N-No . . .”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is that um is that a no?”</p><p>Dahm continued to cry, too wrapped up in his sobs to respond. All he could do was shake his head.</p><p>“Oh . . .” Sunwoo closed the box and drooped. The crowd around them leaned in, exchanging concerned faces. “I’m sorry then if you aren’t ready. I just wanted to surprise you so-”</p><p>“Wait!” Dahm tugged at Sunwoo’s sleeve as the crowd collectively gasped.</p><p>When Sunwoo looked up, a glittering ring in a velvet box greeted him. “Does . . . Does this answer your question?” Dahm asked through his tears.</p><p>Sunwoo’s mouth trembled. “D-D-D-” his body trembled until his whole being exploded. He flew forwards, wrapping his arms around Dahm and sending them both reeling backwards. “Dahm hyung!”</p><p>When they both reached the ground, Sunwoo sobbed into Dahm’s chest. “I hate you so much.”</p><p>Dahm snickered and kissed Sunwoo’s hair. “I hate you more.”</p><p>Sunwoo looked up and smiled, pulling him into a kiss as they slipped their engagement rings on each other. Though the venue burst into a collection and cheers and applause, the two men didn’t care. They didn’t care who was watching them because in that moment, all they saw was each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thank you for reading the first fanfic I wrote since I was 12. I'm not new to creative writing since I write original stories in my free time but I've never really gotten used to using premade characters so this was somewhat new territory for me. The inspiration was just how unsatisfied I was by the end of Heesu in Class 2. I know that there's a booklet that comes with the physical copy of the manhwa but I don't understand Korean so I wrote this in an attempt to get some closure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>